evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Majora's Mask
The Majora Mask, also known as Majora, is the main antagonist from of ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask''. It is an evil being that was responsible for possessing Skull Kid and trying to destroy Termina. She was obliterated by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. History This history of Majora is organized into the latest "official Zelda timeline", this may change completely in the future as the timeline given is merely meant as an example, and their have been official timelines before it. Child Timeline This is the timeline where Link was sent back to the past and was able to warn the Royal Family of Ganondorf's treachery, leading to the events of Twilight Princess' backstory. ''Majora's Mask'' Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of the city. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei. Decline Timeline This is the timeline where Ganondorf killed Link in his final battle with him, leading to the Imprisoning War described in A Link to the Past's backstory. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Majora's Mask (or it's Lorule counterpart) appears as one of the items in Ravio's shop. It is also mentioned that the game is linked to Majora. However, this serves as nothing more than decoration, and possibly a hint about Majora's Mask 3D being in development. Powers and Abilites The full scope of Majora's powers are unknown. But, they are magical in nature with dark themes. Examples, are when the Skull Kid used the mask, to seal the four giants Termina's (gods) into mask with each temple. He also used the mask's magic to curse Link into a deku and turned Kafei into a child. It even has the power to affect the afterlife, as it cursed one area of Termina with Poes and Undead. The temples were also cursed and affected the land near each one. The Southern Swamp's water became poisoned. The Snowhead Mountain had a perpetual winter. The Great Bay's ocean had murky water. Ikana Canyon was cursed with Poes and undead. From different kinds of curses, to possessing a host as well the Mask that contains it's power and spirit. It's power is also great enough to pull the moon, into Termina and was going to crash into Clock Town. After Link defeated Majora itself, the mask seemly lost it's evil and it's dark magic. Gallery The Majora Mask.jpg|Majora's Mask Category:Possessed Objects Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Brainwashing Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Dark Forms Category:Voodoo Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Paranormal Category:Possession